The She-cat
THE SHE-CAT Episode Three, Season Three, of Rise. Enjoy <3 The She-cat It’s the fifth night since I had last encountered Vicky. I fidget in my den, careful not to wake either Emerald or Jewel. I can’t decide on whether or not I want to go meet Vicky. I don’t trust the she-cat, but I know she has information on Terran. Maybe she’ll even bring Terran. Finally, forced by some unidentifiable feeling, I feel myself stand up and head outside. I keep walking until I’m running. I reach the top of the Dip and slow down, trotting down until I reach the border, where Vicky is waiting. “Took you long enough,” she smirks, “but I knew you were going to come.” I’m pretty sure it’s never good if the enemy knows your next move, but I don’t care. “You said if I showed up you’d tell me where Terran is. Where is he?” “He’s around,” Vicky shrugs, “on Viper territory for sure.” “Tell me exactly!” “I don’t have exactly,” Vicky gives her a paw a lick and rubs it over the top of her head, “They had him captive for a few days but that tom knows our prisons inside out. He used to work as a guard after all. He easily escaped and I have no idea where he is.” “Did any other prisoners escape?” I ask hopefully. Maybe Terran rescued Ruby. He knows how much my sister means to me. “That’s not for me to tell,” Vicky’s expression turns irritable, “I shouldn’t have even told you all that.” “But you did,” I lean forward, “so this meeting means something to you, or else you wouldn’t have tried to get me to come. What are you getting from this? What is Terran to you?” Vicky looks surprised by the turn of questions. “Why does it matter what Terran means to me?” “Why do you care that I know where he is? Why do you speak his name like its poison to your tongue?” I tip my head, “You must have known Terran to despise him.” Unless he was just a faceless tom who you thought had hurt your sisters. “Very perspective of you,” Vicky erases the surprised look off her face. “Terran was my boyfriend when he was in the Vipers.” That was unexpected. I suddenly flash back to when Terran said he had to go to his sister and someone else, except he cut off the other name. Was it Vicky? I feel a sense of jealousy that is so irrational because it’s not I’m trying to be in a relationship with the white tom anyways. Plus, she said was. “He didn’t leave on good terms, huh?” I frown at the way Vicky’s amber eyes darkened. I don’t understand why this she-cat despises Terran so much. He’s the most selfless and caring tom I’ve ever met in my entire life (that’s not saying much; I didn’t know many toms my age). “When you break up, do you ever leave each other in good terms?” Vicky spits out, “Plus, I'' broke up with him. He’s a conceited, selfish jerk!” I blink in surprise. Either Terran improved drastically when he met me, or Vicky is just exaggerating and that’s not actually what happened. “I’ve spoken too much,” she says bitterly, “I’ve given you the information anyways. Terran’s on the Viper territory and guess what? He doesn’t want to see you.” I struggle to swallow this down. I know I shouldn’t trust her word but she’s the only cat who might know where Terran is. “Why should I trust you on this? Give me more evidence! And where’s Ruby?” “Ruby is not part of the deal,” Vicky wrinkles her nose, “I don’t even know who Ruby is!” I don’t offer her an explanation. “Fine, but I want more information on Terran. Where is he? Bring him here and I’ll see for myself if he doesn’t want to talk me.” “''I’ve talked to him,” Vicky narrows her eyes, “my word should be enough.” “You’re a Viper!” “So is Terran and Karina,” Vicky snaps. “Who says I can’t be an ally also? I’m aiding you right now!” “No you’re not,” I roll my eyes, “you’re simply goading me. You’ve brought me here merely so you can tell me that Terran is somewhere in the middle of enemy territory and according to you he doesn’t want to see you.” “He doesn’t,” Vicky snarls. “Again, according to you.” The brown she-cat still manages to look pretty even as she fluffs out her fur angrily. “Tell you what. I’ll get you more information on Terran if you bring Shadeflower here the next time we meet up.” ~ Aleric glanced down at the puddle, examining himself in the rippling, muddy water. “Hm, not as handsome as I pride myself to be,” he mused, “perhaps she’ll still go for this look though.” He pretended to clean his fur and groom it down, but it still stuck up nevertheless. Aleric gave a sigh and shook his fur back out. “Whatever, it’s not like she’s actually going to care.” He paced around the puddle and gave up entirely, heading down the alleyway. He had nothing to do today, no missions, no she-cats or toms to terrorize. No cute she-cats to adore. That was just once, he reminded himself. He knew he was intelligent; that was certainly given compared to the rest of the cats loitering in the Twolegplace. He was smart and hopefully good-looking. Aleric plastered a smirk on his face and checked his reflection again, using the next puddle. This was even murkier and Aleric dropped the smirk. Being overly cocky only got him more scars than he wanted. No need to scar up his messy pelt. That would impress no one. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. He had never been overly emotional; he erased emotions back when he was a kit and his parents had been slaughtered in front of him and he taught himself to stop being so weak (he still had the scars from crying that day). Emotions weren’t his thing, and Aleric never knew himself to be attracted to anyone. Love was illogical, although he knew this wasn’t love. Not yet, at least, not if he couldn’t convince her he could be a decent cat. Decent-ish, he decided. He was, after all, an enemy and of course one of the Blood Army cats. He was evil, to the very core. Excluding his stupid heart of course, the one that skipped a beat whenever he thought about her glowing eyes that were the color of the sun, the way her dark pelt blended in the shadows and the way she stared haughtily at him, as if she was the ruler of the world. It was often the stance he liked to take up, as it was intimidating to his enemies. He never thought the she-cat he was trying to scare was one that would end up shaking his very core. She didn’t terrify him exactly, but Aleric was horrified by the way his heart had sped up at seeing her. He almost tore his claws through the tom’s throat instead of just holding him steady. Slipping wasn’t a good thing, not with the way she had glared at him, fury practically bursting off of her. Aleric was also a terrific fighter. After the incident with his parents, being murdered during a brawl, Aleric told himself he would never lose a battle and he hadn’t. The overall loss the Blood Army faced didn’t count, as he technically could have beaten Bryce and probably killed her. But he didn’t. Something told him that she wouldn’t like it. With golden eyes bright as the sun and a dark gray pelt, she was a Viper through and through. Or not, since she was with that Coalition cat. He did thorough research on them afterwards, even going as far as disguising as a Viper and venturing into Viper territory. That’s how he found out about Bryce’s name as well. Terran, Karina, Feathershine, and Bryce. Those four had been in the Twolegplace when Aleric had encountered them. Only one mattered to him, despite the fact that capturing Bryce would give him a lot more credit than what he was getting these days. He passed down any mission he got in an attempt to see if any of them would try to venture into the Twolegplace again for Aleric to encounter. They never did. Aleric was never the patient type, but he knew how to hold it in and wait. Waiting was the only way he would ever get what he wanted. He glanced behind him at the looming walls that were the Twoleg dens. He knew every street, every corner, and exactly where he could find the High Committee members. He was a Blood Army member and a very loyal one. Except… Aleric shook his head. Something was wrong with him and he had to fix it soon before anyone noticed. He glanced at the forest, where the Viper border lay, and farther out, where the Coalition border was. Somewhere inside that territory was Karina. Aleric turned his paws around and began to make his way towards the forest. Spying was his thing. So was sneaking around. Aleric could get in and out with his dark brown pelt. He decided that if there was one thing he was doing tonight, it would be seeing Karina. Nobody said anyone had to notice him, after all. ~ “Shadeflower?” I repeat dumbly, “As if I’m just going to let you into Coalition territory!” “I didn’t ask to come into your territory,” Vicky flicks her tail, “there are many ways for me to see her, and one is the easiest: you bring her here.” “That’s out of the question,” I snap, “she’d never come anyways.” “You’d be surprised by how wrong you might be,” the brown she-cat watches me carefully, “I only ask to see her. If you do, I promise I’ll bring back more information on Terran and possibly this ‘Ruby’ she-cat. It would be easier for me to give you information on both if you tell me who Ruby is.” “Just Terran is fine,” I say immediately. No way am I going to give Vicky something else to hold over my head. “If you say so,” she shrugs. “I don’t trust you with Shadeflower,” I growl, “that’s a no.” “Fine,” Vicky raises an eyebrow, “then when I do find Terran, he’s mine.” Fear runs through me. “What do you even want from me?” I ask. I want to back away, but I don’t want to show her how terrified I am. Vicky’s amber eyes turn malevolent. “I’ll tell you what I want.” “I want all the Vipers to die.” The End. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Rise